New Earth Fox!
by Lux-Obscurum
Summary: A one-Shot where The Doctor remembers what Cassandra said to Rose, about how she thought he was 'foxy' too. XD Reviews would be nice


**Okay so when I re watched New Earth I just HAD to do this. XD I really couldn't resist. Enjoy!**

**New Earth**

Flashback-

"Where'd she go?" Rose asked The Doctor. The Doctor turned around, holding himself differently. "Well this is...different." He mumbled. Rose looked at him curiously. "Cassandra...?" She asked, unsure.

"Look at me, I'm a man! Yum!" Cassandra exclaimed. "So many parts.. And hardly used..." She mumbled. Rose stood there totally dumbfounded. "Ah! Ah too hot!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Oh baby I'm beating out a samba!"

"Get out of him!" Rose said. "-and a little bit foxy." Cassandra said, wiggling The Doctor's eyebrows. "You thought so too. I've been inside your head." She said, walking closer with a creepy face. Rose turned her head away. "You've been looking...you like it." She said grinning.

End flashback-

The Doctor had a confused look on his face. What had Cassandra meant by that? Did Rose think he was FOXY? That was a question he needed to be answered. He headed towards Rose's room, trying to think of a way to ask the question without it being terribly awkward. The Doctor shook his head, there really was no way to make it a simple question. He sighed, he really didn't know how to approach her on this subject. As he got closer, he heard singing coming from down the hall. He stopped. Was Rose SINGING? When does Rose sing? He wondered. He crept closer and put an ear to her door so he could hear what she was singing.

"Exterminate, Regenerate, thought you always knew our fate, you just keep fighting on and on, as time keeps turning. Regenerate, Exterminate, even though we are the same why don't you hop into your ship, and leave me burning!" Rose sang. The Doctor listened hard enough and he figure out she was singing along with a song. He kept listening to the sound of her sweet voice.

The song changed and a little squeal of delight could be heard from Rose. It was a soft song, so he couldn't make the lyrics out, until Rose started singing along to it. "Each Time-Lord child, approaches the eye! Forces to behold the vortex, to be inspired or run! But as I gazed into the vastness of time, I heard the sound of drums!" She sang.

The Doctor snapped his head away from her door. He knew what that meant ALL TO WELL. Where did someone get information on Time-Lords and put it in a song?! And with The Master's drum problem no less! "Hello?" Rose called from inside. Crud. She must've heard him. The music was gone now, and Rose had stopped singing.

"Doctor? Is that you out there?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked at the door. "Um, yes! Yes it's me, might I come in?" He asked. He could practically HEAR Rose blush on the other side of the door. "Um, how long have you been out there?" She asked carefully. "Only about five minutes.. I guess." He mumbled. "Oh no!" Rose exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh no what?" The Doctor asked, curiously. "N-nothing...you heard me singing, didn't you?" Came Rose's small voice through the door. "Is that a bad thing?" The Doctor asked, very confused now. Rose opened the door to face him. "I don't let anyone hear me sing..." She whispered. The Doctor suddenly found himself hypnotized by Rose's hazel eyes. "W-why not..?" He stuttered out lamely. Rose bit her lip. "It's...not something I can explain really-" The Doctor cut her off. "You're shy about it, aren't you?" He asked. Rose blushed a hard core crimson, leaving The Doctor to confirm what he said. "You ARE shy about it!" He exclaimed. Rose shrank back a bit as he said this. "Rose, it's nothing to be ashamed of." The Doctor reassured her.

Rose shook her head. "It is to me.." She said quietly. The Doctor tilted his head. "Why?" Rose shook her head again. "I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled. The Doctor stared at her dumbfounded. Rose was never secret or quiet like this! This must be tied to something really bad. Rose looked at him again and giggled.

"Close your mouth, or you'll catch flies." She scolded playfully. The Doctor close his mouth quickly, and decided to change the subject. "Um, Rose, on New Earth, when Cassandra had control of my body, she was talking to you about something called me being...foxy?" He asked carefully.

Rose went crimson again. *crud, he remembers...* she thought, biting her lip. "Uh..yeah?" She said, unsure. The Doctor sighed. "And she said something about you thinking so too?" Rose turned her head away. "It wasn't my fault, she read my thoughts..." *UGH, you just admitted you think he's FOXY!* Rose scolded herself mentally. The Doctor grinned at this. "You think I look foxy?" He asked with an amused tone.

Rose became even more embarrassed. "I-I..." Her throat tightened, and she couldn't speak the rest. She felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. She felt her eyes water, and she looked up at The Doctor to see him grinning. The Doctor's smile vanished instantly at the sight of Rose's watering eyes. "No no no no no, Rose, I'm not making fun of you!" He exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I know, I just...didn't know what you'd think of me now you know I think you're...foxy." Rose said the word like it was a disease. The Doctor grinned into her hair. "It's alright Rose, I happen to think you look rather cute." He said bravely. Rose looked up at him. "Really...?" She asked slowly. "Really." Rose blushed a shade of pink. Her heart increased in pulse speed as he saw him lean In closer. She grinned and closed her eyes, knowing it was alright.

**cute little one-shot, no? Review ma cheries, methinks reviews are very important. Out some resolve into them! XD (total Okami references)**


End file.
